questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Devon Aidendale
Devon Aidendale, is the Hero ' of Gloriana (based on the playable classes and character of the Quest For Glory series). He was originally from Willowsby where he lived with his parents the Aidendales.Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide, pg XI. He had distinguished himself through Heroism and clever use of spells in lands ranging from Spielburg to Shapeir and Tarna to Mordavia to Silmaria.Hero Journal, pg Background Devon came from the town of Willowsby (a village in valley a month's journey across the mountains from Spielburg to the east) where he lived with his parents, prior to ''Quest for Glory: So You Want to Be a Hero. His parents protested his dream to become a hero, but ultimately conceded to let him train. He had completed his Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School course. He had become a proud and eager new graduate, with honors. Studying to be a Hero Fighter In one universe, Devon chose to become a fighter. He learned the art of fighting through his mail order Correspondence Course, but had no physical experience or training at it. Once he learned about the hero was needed in Spielburg, he prepared to leave, believing it was a chance to gain practice and experience. Magic User Devon in this universe, chose to learn magic, but since magic was considered wicked in his town had to do it in secret. Not even his parents would have approved of his activities. After learning at his town's guildhall that a hero was needed in nearby Spielburg, and that it would give him an opportunity to expand his powers, he prepared to leave. Thief Devon in this universe studied the thief Correspondence, more out of interest, but no ambition to actually become a thief, or to actually steal from other people. Once the last lesson of the course came, and he received his graduation package, he received his first lock pick, he began practicing in his house, and on his mothers jewelry boxes, but would always make sure to leave everything as he found it. He was caught by his neighbor trying to pick the lock on the wine cellar, and so he ran afraid he'd be put in jail. He swore he would never steal again (but its not a promise he would keep as his future would lead him into his life of crime). He ran until he reached the town's guildhall, and discovered that an adventurer was needed to save nearby Spielburg and thought it be better thing to do than potentially be stuck in jail, so he packed his things and left. Series of Adventures Thus the adventure began with his first and only visit to his town's Adventurer's Guild Hall. Where he showed his diploma to the guild master, before entering. After nearly knocking over a pedestal inside that held the Book of Adventures for the time, about to make a run for it, he spotted the quest board. It was there he read a request looking for a hero for the land of Spielburg. Deciding there was nothing left for him to learn in his own town, he returned to his home and made preparations for his journey. His family protested but he was determined, following day he left his Eastern homeland to become a hero. The journey across Spielburg Pass was not easy, what was normally a two week journey stretched on a for a month. Bad weather slowed him at every step. Snowdrifts or remains of early avalanches blocked his path. Either having to dig his way thorugh, or risk getting lost on a detour around the barriers. He was forced to forage for food, to supplement his diminishing rations. Towards the end of his journey, he survived a blizzard by holding out in a cave for two days, and trudged through mud and muck, and through dense forests, as he followed the road leading down into Spielburg. He slept in whatever shelter he could find along the way, from caves to crevices in the mountainside. He arrived at Spielburg just before an avalanche of snow blocked the only exit, and helped find both the Baron's lost children and drove Baba Yaga from the valley, earning him the title of "Hero of Spielburg". Actions somewhat outside of the Thief's control during the adventure lead him back into his life of crime, and he'd never veered from that path again. After that, he restored peace to the twin cities of Shapeir and Raseir and was adopted as prince by Sultan Harun al-Rashid, and the Magic User Devon was sponsored into the Wizards' Institute of Technocery by ErasmusHero: The Journal of General Job Adjusting, pg. Thief Devon would continue his journey into the dark underbelly of the criminal world and take on bigger heists in both cities. Fighter Devon would join the Eternal Order of Fighters (after choosing to spare Walid), he proved to be an honorable fighter, and was later presented Rakeesh's sword and became a paladin for his actions (however in another universe there was apparently a Devon who remained a fighter). Later he was tasked with eliminating the demon threat in Tarna. Paladin Devon would be challenged to Warrior race against the Simbani, Magic User Devon would find himself having a magic duel with the shaman of the Leopardmen, Thief Devon would have to steal two important treasures from both tribes by sneaking into their chiefs huts. Devon would later encounter the Demon Wizard trying to summon in is master the Demon Lord, and the hero prevented this form happening. Hardly having time for a celebration, he was pulled violently from Tarna, and brought to Mordavia. In one universe, the Paladin Devon would help the souls of Piotyr and Elysa find peace. Magic User would challenge the Fairy Queen Tatiana for one of Avoozl's rituals, Thief Devon became a Master Thief, and help restore the local Chief Thief back to humanity, and in another world Fighter Devon found and axe and learned a new style of fighting in his prowess to become a great warrior,. In the end, the hero freed the soul of Erana, stopped the summoning of Avoozl. In his last known adventure, he competed in the Rites of Rulership and defeated the Dragon of Doom, saving Silmaria. End of his adventures As his last adventure is not written down, it can only be surmised how it occurred with Devon. He became the king of Silmaria (or refused the throne), and was married (either to Elsa von Spielburg, Katrina, Erana, or Nawar or two or three at the same time depending on the player's class and preferences). Personality and traits *The Authorized Guide actually splits Devon into three individuals with separate backstories (based on the three classes in QFG1, no hybrids specifically), see Prologue. It continues to follow the three, the Fighter becomes a Paladin during the ceremony in QFG2 (It doesn't cover the alternate paladin ceremony in QFG3 in the novelized stories). Finally it splits Paladin separate from Fighter in novel for 4 (since there was more differences between the class side quests). *In the General QFG games, each class (including hybrids) can be considered a separate parallel storyline (see Dimension and Convergence concept).http://hero-u.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=292&p=4296&hilit=alternate#p4296 They (possibly 5-6 main versions) are not connected (though hybrids have some 'choice' to influence and use choices from a separate timeline). *However, Devon is not a hybrid. There are only 3-4 Devons. Fighter Devon becomes a Paladin at the end of QFG2. However another 'Fighter" Devon (one who didn't become a paladin) is discussed in QFG4 novelization. Devon stories only follows the most positive of outcomes for each class, and therefore cannot be considered a comprehensive replacement for all alternate solutions. *Sometimes the dates of certain events differ depending on which class experiences them. The authorised Guide might be considered another series of alternate universes from the games as it standardises some of the events on the same day for literary/dramatic sake. Said book tells how each class got past the same experience (and their individual thoughts/ideas). *Thief and Fighter Devon's are each suspicious of magic. It gives them the heeby-jeebies. This maybe tied to the fact that their hometown views magic as wickedness (much like in Mordavia). *In his childhood he used to climb around the town wall.Narrator (QFG5):"You climb around the old town wall for a while. It reminds you of your childhood." *His favorite childhood cereal: Spork-Sized Dreaded Wheat. *The Hero once spent a night in the land of Haight-Ashbury. *He once visited a gnome pawn shop.QFG5 *He once met Genesta. *He has been to Yosemite National Park. *He has a sister. *He once visited his great aunt (is this Aunt Helen?).QFG1EGA *He used to give his Aunt Helen hugs and kisses on the cheekQFG4. *His great-great-great-great-grandson lives in the time of electricity and knows how to use toaster ovens. *He once had a Magic 8-Ball.QFG2 *He once read about Rumplestiltskin in a book.QFG4 *He once played with boats in his bathtub. They always capsized.Narrator (QFG5):"Given your previous experiences with boats, you're not sure you can sail a boat that won't float in your bathtub. After all, your bathtub boat always capsized." *According to the Hero: The Journal of General Job Adjusting, the hero was sponsored into the Wizards' Institute of Technocery a while ago. He has distinguished himself through Heroism and clever use of spells in lands ranging from Spielburg to Shapeir and Tarna. This means the main hero is either a Magic User, or is a hybrid (the latter is not supported by the Devon novelizations). However, it could also mean that that particular issue has originated out of the Magic User Hero's universe. *He once received a tie as a present on All-Fool's DayQFG1VGA *Devon has a sandbox back home.Narrator (QFG2):"What fun! Just like your sandbox back home." *Magic User Devon took Rune Lore 101 and Arcania 101. All versions have taken some Griffin 101. *The Hero received a copy of HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting: Issue IV before he left Tarna. *Devon studied Mordavian years before QFG4.It's been years since you studied Mordavian, but you think that "Burgomeister" might be the word for "Mayor" or perhaps "Sheriff. He appears to also know Silmarian. Note: Burgomeister is actually "German". *The hero has personal knowledge of certain 'Anachronisms' not yet invented in certain lands (VGA screen technology for exampleThus, you leave it alone. Gee, you'd think the mad scientists would have at least invented VGA and ditched this monochrome text-only screen by now.). *He hadn't seen a famous dunkin dragon in years. *The Hero always seems to pick up a copy of either FACS guide, Famous Explorer's Guide, or the Hero Journal before he goes on his adventures.Narrator (QFG3)QFG4 Technical Guide, pg 4 Rakeesh gives Devon the The Field Guide to Eastern Fricana shortly while on the journey after leaving Tarna, to head to Simbani Village.QFGTAG, 214 Behind the scenes *The name Devon Aidendale is the name of the character as he appears in the novelized versions of the story within the official '''Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide by Paula Spiese, Lori Cole,and Corey Cole. In the manuals screenshots of the menu are shown, with the character given amusing sample names, such as "Dingleberry", or "Gonad the Barbarian" (see Hero). *The town of Willowsby and character of Devon Aidendale became canon after they were published in Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide) (though not mentioned in the games).From the back matter: "This is the only officially authorized strategy guide to the Quest for Glory series. Don't try to be a hero without it!" According to Corey Cole the hero's name and the name of his village is not given to intentionally allow players to decide on it themselves."And by the way, mentions of "Devon Aidendale" and Willowsby (or Willowdale or whatever the name was) drive me crazy. Devon was just the name Paula Spiese chose for her QG hero, and she used him in the strategy guide she co-wrote with Lori. Those names have no "official place in the canon", except of course they've been enshrined on Wikipedia because they're part of a published book." "We did not name the hero, nor his starting village, for a reason. We wanted every player to imagine their own hero's background so that the player would really become a part of the story. So it's frustrating when I see other people adopt Paula's fantasy as their own. Still, if that makes the game more fun for you, go with it!"http://www.theschoolforheroes.com/studentcenter/topic.php?id=152"Our main objection to the Spiese book is that the Quest for Glory hero is supposed to be a reflection of the player. When Paula named her hero as Devon Aidendale, that became canon. We would have preferred he remain simply The Hero. But that's a trivial quibble."-Corey Colehttp://www.hero-u.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=292&p=2645#p2645 *The wiki primary goes with his nickname "The Hero" or "Unknown Hero" when discussing this character (and acknowledges there are many versions of the character and choices within the stories as there are players). See Also *Hero *Unknown Hero *Hero (unofficial) References Category:Hero Category:Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide Category:Characters (QFG1) Category:Characters (QFG2) Category:Characters (QFG3) Category:Characters (QFG4) Category:Characters (QFG5) Category:Paladins Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Thieves Category:Fighters Category:Characters (QFG:TASG)